Cheif Unit Storm
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Part 4 To The Introduction of Phoenix Storm.  Strauss calls a meeting in hopes of replacing Agent Hotchner  will she get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

_Anger is one letter short of danger._

_Anonymous _

"Phoenix are you alright?" Ried asked looking in on her.

"I told you Spence I'm fine a few stitches that's all." She told him getting up from the table they had another case an Hotch told her she was to stay behind.

"Phoenix its okay if-"

"I'm fine alright i just never really liked to be touch an well i played a hooker all night, having someone touch me right then wasn't what i needed. You should get

going Hotch is waiting for you." She said heading to her office.

"She'll be alright kid." Morgan told him.

"She backs away from everyone Morgan she said she didn't like to be touch but she never acted like this." Ried commented

"Theres nothing we can do if she doesn't want help." Morgan said walking off.

Sighing Ried followed him.

Storm sat in her office reading over the case file left with her, the Unsub was killing at night an left nothing behind but a rose, a black rose left on the victims body.

"Agent Storm." Phoenix said pushing the button on her phone when it rang.

"Agent Storm it's-"

"Erin Strauss yes i know."

"Yes well i have put together a meeting to discuss Hotchner an you replacing him."

"There out on a case right now when will the meeting be?"

"Why are you not with them Agent Storm?"

"Hotch ordered me to stay, when is the meeting?"

"When they get back call me an I'll call him."

"Yes mama." She said hanging up when it rang again. "Agent Storm."

"Alright Super women it's go time."

"I'm on my way Garcia." She said hanging up an heading to her office.

"Alright super cops we're here." Garcia smiled as Storm sat down.

"Have you read the case file Storm?' Hotch asked her.

"That is why it was given to me was it not sir?" She asked back. "Your looking for a male in his late 20's early thirties a love for the classic most likely a phantom of

the Opera fan." Storm told them.

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked.

"The Phantom moved in the dark he left his lady love a red rose-"

"He leaves Black." Hotch pointed out.

"I'm not color blind sir."

"Why black then?" Prentiss asked watching Hotch.

"Because he knows he's not the phantom theres nothing that makes him deformed but his killing each one tears at him he leave the black rose as remorse an because

he knows his heart it blacker then night. I'd look at bars that do song nights he's looking for a song birds." She told him when her cell rang. "Excuse me." She said

walking out of the room.

"Garcia-"

"I'm on it Super boss I'll have every place sent to you in five minutes." Garcia said getting to work as they left her screen.

"So now what?" Phoenix asked coming back into the room.

"Now my little Profile queen i do all the work an you watch me be super." Garcia smiled.

"Garcia super Tec." She grinned sitting down.

"That i am chickie." Garcia grinned typing away.

"She's in a mood." Morgan commented.

"She was nearly raped an killed." Ried pointed out.

"Were discussing are unsub not her. "Hotch informed them.

"Baby girl has are lists." Morgan smiled.

"Spilt in two an lets find this guy." Hotch said heading out.

"That was awesome how did you get all that from the file?" Garcia asked.

"I pulled up every way the case could go an walked it back wards in my mind this was what fit. An i myself like the phantom of the Opera." Phoenix told her.

"Um excuse me?" Both girls looked up at a scared young man.

"What can we do you doll face?" Garcia asked.

"Um-"

"What is your name?" Phoenix asked him with a smile.

"Paul miss Storm." He blushed looking away.

"I'll let you handle this chickie." Garcia smirked.

"Well Paul what can i help you with?"

"I was dropping of the mail an well theres some guy in Hotches office said he wants to speak to Hotchner."

"Alright thank you I'll see to it." Phoenix said getting up. "Call me if you need me Pen."

"Will do."

Phoenix not being a fool even in the BAU head quarter pulled her gun an walked up to Hotches office an opened the door. "Agent Hotchner is on a case right now if

i can-"

"Do you always draw your gun while make conversation?"

Storm's body went rigged as she placed the voice an turned around her gun rising with her anger.

"Do you guys have anything?" Dave asked Hotchner over the phone.

"We do the bar man says all the victims sang here this is were are unsub is." Hotch replied.

"Damn that girl is good." Morgan grinned.

"Can we keep her dad?" Garcia asked smirking.

"Were is she Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Oh someone was in your office she went to see who it was."

"When was that?" Hotch asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Garcia answered.

"Bye Garcia." Hotch said hanging up an calling her cell.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Lower your gun I'm not an unsub."

"You've killed six people almost seven that sounds like an unsub to me!"

"Phoenix-"

"Don't you dare address me as if were friends Gideon!"

"At one time i was your hero, your friend an mentor." Gideon said standing.

"You got him killed even i knew not to trust a bomber they enjoy only killing they don't give up! You trusted an Unsub an killed innocent men!"

"Do you think i don't live with that?"

"That's it you LIVE, they don't you should have walked away then but you didn't an look what happen years later you almost get another agent killed in her own

home!" She shouted feeling her phone vibrate, knowing that had it been Garcia it would have rang she paid it no mind.

"You have to let go Storm hating me will not bring them back ,will no bring him back." Gideon said standing.

"AN MY FORGIVENESS WILL!" She cried.

_Let your tears come. Let them water your soul._

_Eileen Mayhew _


	2. Chapter 2

_To perceive is to suffer._

_Aristotle _

"Hotch is everything alright?" Rossi asked.

"She went to my office, someone was there. That was ten minutes ago now she's not answering her phone." Hotch said dialing his office phone.

"You've change you use to be such a lively girl now you have more walls around you then a prisoner." Gideon said looking sadly at her.

"Don't you pity me damn it I'm perfectly fine so what if I'm not a bubble little school girl looking for your approval! I had to watch people i knew an love be carried

to there graves because of you!"

"So you won't let anyone in? The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy."

"Quoting Jim Rohn won't impress me." She told him turning her head when the phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Gideon asked as she put her gun away.

"This isn't my office. I will notify Agent Hotchner you were looking for him when he return unless you wish to call his cell phone." She said walking to the door an

holding it open.

"Is she picking up?" Ried asked

"No." Hotch said hanging up.

"Where heading out." Morgan said leaving with Prentiss.

"I'm on my way." Hotch said dialing Garcia.

"Talk dirty to me hot stuff."

"Garcia go to my office please an call me the moment you do." Hotch said hanging up.

"Alright." Garcia said taking her head phone off an getting up just as Storm came into the room.

"Anything?" She asked sitting down

"What took you so long, are you alright you look like you've been crying?"

"I'm fine hows the case coming?"

"Fine the team is oh crap wait." Garcia said putting her head phone back on.

"What did you find?"

"Um she's here sir."

"But me on speaker." Hotch hissed."What the hell were you doing we're working a case here an you don't answer your phone or pick up mine!"

"One i have given your team more then enough to solve the case your team is not stupid nor do i need to hold there hand every step of the way kindly remember that

they are your team not mine all I'm here for is to watch. Second why would i answer your phone who ever is calling is no concern to me."

"But who is in my office is? An who was it ,what did they want?"

"I merely went to inform them that you were out. An the case is more important i assume since you were trying so hard to get ahold of me you must really need to

inform me of something so what is it?" She asked trying not to notice Garcia shocked look.

"Rossi was wondering if you could come up with a-"

"Next time tell Agent Rossi if he has a question to ask he can ask me i won't bite. Your looking for a shy man but very good looking I'd say he has dark hair but i

doubt he was born with it he most likely dyed it to look more the part. Let the girls handle this they'll know what to look for. Is that all?"

"Who was in my office?" Hotch asked.

"You need to focus on the case at hand sir I'll tell you when you get back." she said hanging up.

"Wow did i misunderstand or did you just tell SSA Aaron Hotchner off?"

"You misunderstood i merely stated facts." she told her picking up her phone. "Hello Prentiss its me do you know any songs from the Phantom of the Opera? yes

good try singing it as you walk around the bar not loud but as if you got a song in your head an you need to get it out, right if he's there he will be watching you.

Bye.".

"Garcia find something else?" Hotch asked as they walked up to the bar.

"That was Storm she wants me to sing a song from the Opera as i go in."

"If the Unsubs there he'll be drawn to you." Ried commented.

"Lets go in." Hotch said walking ahead.

Prentiss did as Storm said an sure enough there guy was following her around, stepping out side he went for her an Rossi an Hotch took him down.

"This is your queen an her side kick Sunshine how may you please us?"

"We're on are way home baby girl." Morgan told her.

"That was a fast one." Garcia smiled.

"You girls are good."

"Don't you know it." Garcia smirked.

"Hey Morgan?"

"Yes Sunshine?"

"Don't ever forget how good we are." Storm smiled.

"Did you guys hear that she made a joke, she can be funny?" Morgan yelled to his team.

"Bye guys see you soon." Garcia smiled hanging up. "You have a since of humor."

"I think your rubbing on off me Garcia." She smiled getting up. "I have paper work."

Walking to her office Storm pulled out her cell. "Strauss what do you know about Gideon visiting the BAU?"

"Nothing he was there?"

"That is what i said,an the team are on there way back as we speak if you hear anything-"

"Gideon is not welcome back trust me if he was trying you would be the first to know."

"Good lets keep it that way." Storm said hanging up as she got to her office.

_~ Hanging onto resentment is letting someone you despise live rent-free in your head. ~ _

_Ann Landers_


	3. Chapter 3

_The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits ~ _

_Albert Einstein _

"Welcome back boys an girls." Garcia smiled as they entered the BAU floor.

"Wheres Storm?" Hotch asked.

"Her office." Garcia said standing aside as he walked past her.

"I think she's pissed him off." Morgan said watching him storm down the hall.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for him or her." Prentiss grinned.

"He's been more then unfair to her." Ried commented.

"She is here to take his place." Rossi said heading into his office.

"Wow wait a minute she said she was here to watch." Morgan said following him with the rest of the team behind him.

Hotch was just about to open her door when his cell rang. "Hotchner."

"Yes Agent i know, you and your team will not be working tomorrow the second team will be, your team will show up down stairs in the conference room noon

tomorrow." She said hanging up.

He was being replaced, everything he's done an lost an now some kid was taking it all away. Hotchner felt his temper rising as he slammed her door open.

"Kindly leave my door were it is." She said not looking up.

"What lies have you feed her uh!"

Phoenix looked up at him an flags went off in her head screaming DANGER!

"I told the truth you knew this was bound to hap-"

"Truth what the hell do you know you haven't been here from the start you come in an you think you know us you don't do you think they will stay!"

Phoenix wanting to clam him down slowly stud up. "Gideon was in your office he wishes to speak to you in person."

"Gideon?"

"That was the name i said."

"Why were you in my office so long with him?"

"He trained me sir he had a lot to say."

Hotch ,remembering the photo he got Garcia to blow up was now intrigued. "Be in my office in fifteen Storm." He said walking away.

"If your here can we assume she's dead?" Rossi asked.

"She fine, Gideon was here." Hotch said missing Ried stiff up at the mention of his name.

"Gideon was here what did he want?"

"I have to call him to find out." Hotch smiled heading up to his office an doing just that. "Jason back in town are we how are you doing?"

"Thinking about coming back theres an opening on the second team to head it up."

"Your coming back to BAU why not come back to us?"

"Your team seems a little full when did Phoenix join you?"

"She didn't she was sent by Strauss about a month ago so you trained her what was she like?"

"Aaron she was nothing like she is today she was always smiling always trying to learn something more an help those around her, her father came to me when she

was six said she was showing signs of a pro. Aaron when i talked to her she blew me away i didn't even open my mouth an she told me why i was there what i did

an what i was hoping to find out. After that i took her under my wings, she could walk in to a crime scene an-"

"You took a six year old to a crime scene?"

"The bodes were gone she saw nothing more then what you would in a horror movie but Aaron she could walking to that room an tell you how things went down."

"Then Boston happened?" Hotch asked when there was a knock on his door. "Are you at the cabin?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"See you then Aaron."

"Come in."

"You wish to see me again?"

"Come in an sit." Hotch told her.

"I'll stay were i am thank you."

Hotch looked at her an noticed her body was ready for a fight.

"I wanted to ask you about this?" Hotch said holding up the picture.

"Where did you get that?" She hissed stepping into the room an snatching the photo.

"I found it,"

"You were looking up on me how dare you-"

"You come here to spy on my team an you thought i would do nothing, that man was your hero why are you upset there?"

Phoenix slammed the photo down on his desk. "Do you see that grave, that is the grave of a man i wished to marry one day Alan, an he took him from me!"

"It wasn't his fault-"

"Where you there! Did you see first hand what happen no i was there, i wanted to go in there but he said no if he was so sure it was safe why did he stop me why

didn't he let me go in can you answer that SSA Aaron Hotchner?" She yelled at him.

"You need to let the past go he's coming back here!"

"The hell he is-"

"You have no say you are not apart of this team!"

"Dude is Hotch actually yelling?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think i've ever heard him yell" JJ commented.

"I don't know what's more scary him yelling or not." Prentiss said.

"Ried were are you going?" Rossi asked following him.

"To help her."

"When that meetings over tomorrow i will still be here an i want you gone!"

"Fine!"

Phoenix had back her self up into a wall an Hotch stopped seeing the blood on her arm.

"You've thrown your stitches." Hotch said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me." She said moving away from him.

"Storm your bleeding." Hotch said pulling out a cloth.

"Hotch stop." Rossi said seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Phoenix." Ried said walking into the room an standing next to Hotch. "What happen?"

"Your leader seems to think i have it out for him." Phoenix said glaring at him.

"Phoenix you need to get re stitched." Ried said holding his hand out.

Phoenix didn't want to take his hand but knew he was right an he was her friend she didn't know why she was jumpy all of a sudden an it scared her never had she

came across a problem she couldn't solve.

But how do you solve a problem when its your own mind?

"Phoenix please let me take you to the hospital?" Reid pleaded.

"I hate hospitals could i just put a-"

"Your smart enough to know the answer to that." Rossi told her.

"Everyone alive up there!" Garcia yelled.

"Fine." Rossi yelled back.

"I'll stay with you." Ried told her as she took his hand an followed him out.

"Hotch why did you have her backed to the wall?" Rossi asked.

"I lost it Rossi I'm not proud of it." He sighted sitting down.

"Wow what happen up there?"

"Tour my stitches i pulled my arm to fast." Phoenix said as Ried grabbed his things. "By the way tomorrow at noon we have a meeting in the board room Strauss

called it." she said getting on the elevator.

_~ By letting it go it all gets done. The world is won by those who let it go. But when you try and try. The world is beyond the winning. ~ _

_Lao Tzu _


	4. Chapter 4

_~ My strength is as the strength of ten, because my heart is pure. ~ _

_Alfred Lord Tennyson _

"I'm glad to see you here Storm." Strauss smiled taking her arm an walking down the hall.

"They look oozy." JJ commented.

"She looks ill." Morgan replied. "Ried she was okay after you brought her home right?"

"She was quiet i tried to talk to her but she seemed with drawn. Some things on her mind but i don't think she knows what it is." Ried sighed.

Ried was right there was something going on in Storms head a storm of her own. When she was little she remembered having dreams that scared her but she could never remember what they were about an now it seems those dreams were back. Since the Ripper case she's been waking in a cold sweat screaming for help, add to that Hotchner an Strauss an Storm was ready to have a break down.

"Strauss, Hotchner please come in." a man told them going in side the room.

"Why aren't we all going in?" Garcia asked.

"They want Hotch to argue his case then we argue ares this way they make sure we're not being pressured." Rossi told her.

"Why is she staying over there?" Garcia asked looking to Phoenix who sat in a chair down the hall from them texting away.

"I'll ask her." Prentiss said walking to. "Unless you want to Ried?"

"No go ahead."

"Alright." She said walking down the all. "So are you staying down here the whole time?"

"No at some point I'll be going into that room."

"Storm that's not what i meant."

"I know what you meant, you know why i was sent to your team,you know why we're here do you or anyone in your team really want me near you?" She asked looking up at her. "Don't answer i know it already."

"Agent Hotchner, Strauss thinks your not fit to lead your team anymore what do you think?"

"I thinks she wrongs."

"It seems Agent Hotchner that Strauss has made a strong case."

"Her strongest one being the word of Agent Storm." A women told him.

"With all respect to Agent Storm-" Hotch stopped as Strauss snorted.

"Strauss?"

"Agent Hotchner has show no respect for Agent Storm, i had to go out on a limb to get her here an on her first day she solves there case after that because of his pride Agent Hotchner sidelined her, she's made to stay here with the Tec. girl."

"Is that true Agent Hotchner did you sideline Agent Storm?"

"I did but it was not pride an i used her were i needed her."

"She's a field Agent you needed her in the field!" Strauss hissed.

"She hasn't been a field Agent for some years." Hotchner pointed out.

"Well we are not here to discuss Storm so can we get back on track?"

"Of course." They both noded.

"Alright we will call your team first then you may speak Agent Hotchner."

"Bring in Agent Rossi."

A moment later David Rossi walked in to the room an took the seat in front of the group.

"Agent Rossi were going to ask you some question you will answer them honestly."

"Ask away." Rossi smiled.

"If its alright I'd like Agent Storm in here she is know for being able to tell when one is lying ?" Strauss asked.

"I'm not going to lie!"

"Then no one should have a problem with her being in here." Strauss pointed out

"Do you Agents have a problem with her coming in?"

"No." Both men said.

"Bring her in then."

"What did she say?" Morgan asked Prentiss.

"She said we don't really want her near us." Emily said turning when the door opened again.

"Agent Storm would you join us please?"

"Are you done with Rossi?" She asked standing up.

"No Strauss has request you witness the proceeding."

sighing she nodded. This was a part she always hated people always tried to use her skills to destroy someone she hated it when she helped them do just that.

"Agent Storm thank you for joining us."

"I hope i can be some help to you all." She said taking her seat.

"Strauss if you would?"

"Thank you. Rossi can you tell us why you left the BAU?"

"To write books." Rossi smiled looking Storm in the eyes.

"Don't you do that now?"

"Yes i do."

"Why did you come back then?"

"I felt the time was right." He said looking away.

Strauss looked to Storm who had a sad look in her eyes. "Storm?"

"He's lying ." She sighed. "He came back to solve an old case, he stayed because he belonged." She said not looking at them.

"Where we trying to see if she really could read you Rossi?" Strauss asked turning to him.

"I figured if she's here she might as well perform for them." Rossi said looking to the board members.

"Cute Rossi tell me are you fine not being the boss?"

"I am." Rossi told her.

"Storm?"

"Alright if i find he's lying i will tell you please stop asking me, an it's half lie half truth but anyone who is use to running things would answer like that."

"Would you?" Rossi asked her.

"She not the one on the stand Rossi." Strauss told him. "Now what do you think of Hotches running of the BAU?"

"I think he runs it as good if not better then i did." Rossi said looking to Hotchner. "An i think he dose pretty damn well even with you breathing down his neck an watching his every move."

"You don't have anything bad to say about Hotchner do you?" Strauss asked.

"Of course he as no since of humor an he doesn't know how to unwind." Rossi grinned.

"Would the board mine if i let Storm question him?" Strauss asked.

"Might we ask why?"

"I believe the whole team as a result of Hotchner are unfit to hold there jobs." Strauss said an both Rossi an Hotchner began to protest.

"We might as well get this over with before we all have to come back again. Agent Storm if you will?"

"If you wish?" She asked standing up.

"Do what your born to do." Strauss smiled walking past her to her seat.

Taking a deep breath Phoenix truned to Rossi. "Tell me Rossi why is it you truned your back on your past?"

Rossi's glared at her.

"You are hiding from it,you grew up in Long Island yet your a cubs fan,you didn't even attend the funeral of a child hood Taylor i believe was her name."

"Stop right now little girl before you cross a line." Rossi warned her.

"You had other friends didn't you Rossi an Ray Finnegan a well know mobster if I'm not wrong."

"If you have a point make it child!"

"I'm merely wondering what it is your hiding?" She asked.

"Is this what you do Storm, carry out the bidden of those to weak to do the job themselves?" Rossi asked her.

"You answer my question Rossi an I'll answer yours." She told him.

Rossi said nothing as he got up an walked out of the room.

"Lets hope the rest of your team will act better." Strauss smirked.

"Bring in the next one please.

"Rossi what the hell happen?" Morgan asked as he rushed past him.

"Agent Morgan your next."

"I'll go talk to him." Prentiss said heading off after him.

"Agent Morgan please sit,Strauss?"

"I'll let Storm take this over." She smiled

"Morgan i wish to inform you that your whole team is now being question, do you believe Hotchner has lead your team true?"

"I don't think anyone but Agent Hotchner could run this team." Morgan told her.

"I thought you'd say that much in fact i believe your team will all feel the same." She smiled to him.

"I know they will were a family we work well because we all fit well together."

"So theres never been a moment when you wished Hotchner wasn't your boss?"

"No." Morgan said looking to Hotch who knew he had just lied to her.

"Why do you feel the need to lie I'm sure everyone has that feeling yet you felt you needed to lie to me about it why?" Phoenix asked just wishing they'd make this easier.

"Your so smart you tell me?" Morgan questioned back.

"I can do more then that i can tell you where it was you wished he wasn't your boss." She said turning away from him an closing her eyes."First was in Chicago do you want to tell us why?"

Hotch closed his eyes as he saw the anger come over his face.

"No." Morgan hissed.

"Would you care to tell us why then in New York you wished the same thing?" She said turning to him.

Morgans anger faded as he saw the pain on her face an realized she did not want to being do this.

"I was up for a job an he didn't give me a recommendation he felt i had trust issues." Morgan told her.

"Do you think you do?"

"I think we all do at some point." Morgan told her looking into her eyes.

Phoenix fought her tears as she read his eyes he knew an he understand she did not want to hurt them.

"Thank you Agent Morgan i have one more question would you trust Hotchner with your life?"

"I would an I'd die for him too." Morgan replied.

"Agent Morgan will you send in Ried please?"

Morgan looked to Storm an saw the horror that covered her face when she truned to him.

"Agent Morgan?"

"I'll send him." Morgan said looking to her.

"She knew how the hell did she know!" Rossi yelled.

"Ried your next man."

"Morgan what -"

"Listen kid Storm is questioning an she knows everything on us she's going to ask hard question but she doesn't want to just go in there an tell her the truth." Morgan told him.

"Okay." Ried said heading in.

"Rossi we need to talk." Morgan said walking to him.

"Agent -"

"Dr Ried." Phoenix corrected.

"Yes of course Dr. Ried could you take a seat please."

Ried nodded seeing the unease she was in as he walked past her.

" what are your views on Hotchner?" She asked.

"He's the best boss we can ask for. He treats us all like family." Ried told her.

"So if is his son had a drug problem he would turn a blind eye?" Storm asked watching the board members .

"I...um."

"You did have a drug problem didn't you to a drug called Dilaudid?"

"Yes but I'm clean now." Ried told them.

"An you did it on your own?"

"Yes."

"I see,Dr Ried didn't Hotchner put you life in danger?"

"We're FBI are lives are always in danger."

"True but don't you agree that your boss should not add to that? Maybe i can refresh your memory you went to question a know killer who could kill in less then five minutes. If I'm correct you were both left unguarded with this man for fifteen minutes an knowing this still Hotchner enraged him an was ready to actually fight this man."

"Yes i recall."

"What stop him form fighting?"

"I did i told the man why he might of killed those women." Ried said hurt by her clams.

"Dr. Ried how many times have you been taken hostess?"

"That was not Hotches fault."

"Dr. Ried is it not true you fear..." Phoenix paused trying to force out the question. "That you fear ending up like your mother suffering from Schizophrenia?"

Ried knew Morgan had warned him but he was still hurt an found that he could not look at her right now an like Rossi he got up an left the room.

"Ried?" Morgan asked seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I'll go in next." JJ said heading in.

"Agent Jareau sit please."

"Let me start by saying Hotchner is the best at his job he as given everything for the BAU an i think its unfair that were even having this meeting."

"Noted, Storm you may start."

Phoenix sat down she didn't know how much more she could take she was never one to like hurting people.

"It's clear you respect Hotchner but he is not the only one who is being questioned your whole team is." Storm told her.

"You're attacking us all?" JJ asked now realizing why Rossi was angery why Ried was hurt. If anyone could dig up dirt it was her.

"Agent Jareau can you tell us what happen on the night you an Dr. Ried went to a barn to talk to a suspect?" She asked seeing her flinch.

"Agent Jareau? Alright maybe i can fill in the blank you two got separated an he was kidnapped for two days by a man with three different personalties an was tortured dose that cover it?"

"Yes." JJ whispered.

"Your a mother are you not?"

"Yes." JJ said now looking sharply at her.

"Dose that cloud you judgment?"

"No of-"

"Then why when there was an anthrax threat did you call home when everyone was told they were not to do that,why did you take a case that every cop believed did not call for the FBI?"

"That mother was right her son was still alive an we saved three children!"

"But why did you take the case when there was so many more pressing cases was it not because you could imagine how she felt?"

"An that makes me a bad agent!"

"When you comprise yes it dose. Tell me Agent if there was another attack would you break portal call again?"

"My son -"

"You'd but more at risk to save your son who was not even in danger?"

"Your not a mother you don't under-"

"I understand my job an although i might not always like it i do it." Storm told her an JJ got what Morgan had.

"Why do it if you don't like it?" JJ asked her.

"Someone has to if not me someone less friendly might do it."

"Agent Jareau will you send in Garcia please."

JJ nodded.

Hotch looked over to Storm an could tell she was more drained then he was just listening to her tear his team apart. Strauss leaned over all smiled talking to her.

"Miss Garcia please have a seat."

"Alright fire away Sunshine.' Garcia smiled.

"Garcia could you tell us how you came to the BAU an the FBI?"

"Sure it was them or jail." Garcia smiled at her, Morgan had already warned her an Garcia wanted to release some of the stress."An i was on a game when a hacker hacked into the FBI files because i brought my home computer to work. An i can get emotional at times an i have a way of answering the phone that unless you work with us you might not like. Oh yeah Hotchner is the best."

"I think that covers everything thank you Pen." Phoenix smiled at her feeling a little better.

"Anytime sunshine." she smiled walking out.

"Your next Em." Garcia grinned. "Just tell them everything."

"Right." Emily said heading in.

"Agent Prentiss-"

"Let get this thing roll." She said sitting down, "When i 15 i got pregnant an had an abortion, I got involved in a case that was not a case but i made it one because it involved a brought me in to the BAU to get ride of Hotchner but i retired in stead but was brought back when my team needed me.I too have been held hostages an beaten by an unsub an Hotchner is the best in the field minus Agent Storm I'm told. If that's all I'd like to rejoin my team?"

"Actually bring your team in we will now hear from Agent Hotchner."

Prentiss did an the team came in an sat behind him.

"Storm if you would name off his faults."

"Right." She said standing up. " Is it not true that you noticed an unsub who you an Agent Morgan had chased an resulted in the unsub falling form the roof an ending in the hospital with no memory of his crime, was getting his memory back an instead of informing the officer who had escorted him to a another room you went to the prosecutor instead an the unsub escaped?"

"Yes an we found him."

"Because he felt guilt what would have happen if he didn't an he ran how many people would have did because you made the wrong choose?"

"I don't think on the what if it can destroy a person." Hotch told her.

"Can you tell me why you put agent Ried in danger when you tried to start a fight with a killer?"

"I lost my cool but Ried was not in danger i wouldn't have allowed that man to come near him."

"But you allowed harm to come to former agent Greenway didn't you?" She asked an the room went quiet.

"Agent Hotchner didn't you put her undercover in a rape case soon after she came back from being attacked in her own home by a Killer who was playing a game with you an your team, Did she not freak out an blow the case, in fact it was she who shell we say caught the raper later on an killed him?"

"It was self-"

"I know what the record says but we both know that's not true other wise she'd still be here wouldn't she. She wasn't ready she lost her trust in her team an she murdered a man rapist or not. An you are the one who decide to put her undercover. How can you explain that?."

"I did what i thought was right."

"Do you still think it was right? Tell me Agent Hotchner do you think you do your job as well as you did before your ex wife was murdered?"

"Phoenix!" Ried yelled shocked she would go there.

"Silence!"

"Hotchner please answer."

"Do you think you do your job the same after Alans Death?" He asked an watched the color drain from her face.

"Again Agent Hotchner she is not the one being questioned!"Strauss stood up. "IS it not true you are obsessed with the Reaper the man who killed your ex-Wife?"

"He's a serial killer who got away of course I'm a little obsessed with the case." Hotchner said.

"Why did he go after your ex Hotchner?" Storm asked fire in her violet eyes.

"He was trying to-"

"Is it not because you refused to take his deal, a deal that would have stopped him from killing until the day you died, the same deal the officer before you took? In fact from what i hear the reaper is now profiling he not tell a killer who you sent to jail that you'd be going to see him in fact he even bragged to this man what he has an will do to you, about how he broke into the big bad SSA Aaron Hotchner FBI Agents house an stabbed him nine times, tells him how he held your life in his hands. Not to mention what he said he could do to your son."

"Storm!" Rossi an Morgan yelled grabbing Hotchner who looked ready to kill.

"I think we need to take five."

Phoenix Storm truned an not only left the room but the building she felt sick to her stomach an didn't need witness to her the corner of the building she bent over an said hello to her lunch.

"Storm?"

Phoenix sighted she did not need to speak to Strauss right now she was well aware she had proven her point an Hotches job was hers if she wanted it.

"Storm are you out here?"

"I just needed some air." She said coming around the corner.

"That was un called for for him to bring up Alan I'm sorry." Strauss said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Really she never understood why people who knew what she could do would still lie to her.

"Come on lets go back in." Strauss smiled.

"I need to go to the powder room I'll be there in five. " Phoenix said going to freshen up.

"Hotch whose Alan?" Morgan asked.

"Alan Roberts he died in the Boston Bombing." Ried said

"Strauss is Agent Storm joining us?"

"In a moment." She smiled looking over to Hotchner an his team.

"Were done for aren't we?" Garcia asked.

"I think i just made sure of that." Hotch sighted knowing he shouldn't have blown up like that.

Phoenix walked back in an sat down next to Strauss.

"I think we have heard enough-"

"Wait i have more i wish to say." Phoenix said standing.

"But of course."

"What more can she do?" Rossi asked.

"We'll see." Prentiss sighted.

"I have stud here to day an done what was ask of me i asked the question Erin Strauss wanted asked an i have done actually what she wanted i can tell that you have all decided i should replace Hotchner an his team. An i thank you i know i can do a great job an that my team would be good. But that is all we would be, we would not be great not like the team that is behind me. No mater what i have done no one would want to work under a person younger then them. They would try to over step me at every turn. Once in a whiled you put people together an they work as if they were born to work together. That team is Hotches team." She said.

"What the hell is she doing?" Morgan whispered.

"She's saving are butts." Garcia smiled.

"Agent Storm-"

"Please let me go on. I know i have cut this team down i could do that with any team given five minutes an i could do the same to each an one of you. We are human no one is perfect no matter how hard people wish an think we are. I pointed out Dr. Ried had a drug problem on he quit on his own an one that never interfered with his work. Agent Rossi has done everything he can to be better then were he came from. Prentiss could have the world at her feet but she has done everything the hard way she has earned everything she has gotten, Garcia is the sweetest person you could ever meet an she is forced to see the horrors of this world an every time she still walks away with hope an love in her hearts its that love an hope that keeps her team going when it gets ruff-"

"Storm." Strauss warned her.

"Morgan may have trust issues but there isn't a person on that team he wouldn't die for. JJ has to decide what case is more important how can you ask anyone to say whose more important then someone else. An SSA Aaron Hotchner, he is the BAU, would anyone of you have stayed if you suffered his lost, he's been stabbed, beaten an blown up an in all that time only once did he think about walking away an it was because of Strauss an his team. If he stayed is team ran the risk of being split up. I could run the BAU but i would not do it if it meant taking it From Hotchner it would be cheap an dirty an mean nothing in my career. I have no doubt that one day i will run the BAU but today is not that day an if you let this team go i think that day would never come because clearly you can't see good agents when you see them." She said pulling her shades out she put them on. "I'm done."

With that she left the room with Strauss yelling for her. She went up to her office an began to clean it out she would keep her word when they came back an she knew they would she would be gone.

"You must be very proud to have Agent Storm as part of your team i have no doubt we can expect good things from your team Agent Hotchner please keep up the good work."

"Wow what did he mean apart of are team?" Rossi asked.

"You didn't know Strauss had her transfer permanent after the Shakespeare case." Garcia said looking at them. "You didn't know Hotch?"

"No i didn't." Hotch said heading out.

"Well i say we drink to still having are jobs." Morgan smiled.

"I agree who wants to get Sunshine an let her know were still a team?" Prentiss asked.

"I'll get her we'll meet up with you guys." Rossi told them heading for the elevator.

"I think i should go with him." Hotch told his team.

"Just make sure to bring her with you." Garcia told him as they walked away.

"Are we going some where?" Rossi asked as the doors open an Storm stud in front of them.

"Anything that is left i will send someone to get." Storm said walking past them.

"Storm i know i lost my-" Rossi started.

"This has nothing to do with what happen down there, Hotchner informed me before hand that i should be gone after the meeting i said i would. Good luck." She said pressing the button an the doors closed.

"Garcia is going to kill you." Rossi told him as Hotch pounded on the button.

"Stairs." Rossi said pulling him away.

When they made it down stairs Phoenix Storm was gone. Prepared for there fate they headed to the bar.

"You did what?" Garcia asked. "You get in your car you two go find her an bring my little girl back to her family do you hear me?"

"Maybe we should let her cool down first?" Rossi offered.

"Fine come Monday i better see her in her office." Garcia pouted sitting down.

Phoenix looked at the folders on her desk that Strauss had give her on the team an what she had added to them an knew she would miss the BAU an there team but as much as she would she knew that that team made her fell to much an that would only cost her in the long run if she had stayed.

_"I wish there was something I could say or do, I can resist anything but the temptation from you, but I'd rather walk alone then chase you around, I'd rather fall myself then let you drag me on down." - Ben Harper _

Part five coming soon:Part of the team?


End file.
